


Pokemon Smutty Stories | CLOSED

by 0verDrive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Filming, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Pokephilia, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0verDrive/pseuds/0verDrive
Summary: [CLOSED]A collection of Pokemon smuts that I randomly thought off.Most of these stories are inspired by another story on this site or a picture from somewhere. I will link those at the notesNote: This Book is for Oneshot stories, The Stories that have multiple parts will get their own book.Note I won't do Pokemon x Pokemon, but I will do Pokephilia (Pokemon x Human) & I'm open for commissions, they are free...
Relationships: Ayumi | Elaine/ Pikachu, Hikari | Dawn/Zebraika | Zebstrika, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Leaf/Mewtwo (Pokemon), Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene, Lilie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 46





	1. My Precious Pokemon | Elaine X Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine takes a break from battling in a cozy hotel, Her Pikachu decides to get frisky with Elaine, she's happy to oblige.
> 
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/chikaretsu/status/1219293155561893891?s=19  
> Pikachu's bed time | Chikaretsu #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79106701  
> 

###  Viridian Hotel, Viridian City, 7:09 PM Elaine's P.O.V 

I slowly trudged through the halls of the hotel trying to find my room. 

'Vee~' Angela, her Eevee Whimpered 

"I know we're both tired Angie, just hang on a little longer, we're getting close to the room" I weakly responded, I really hope we get there soon, My bladder's gonna burst soon 

After another set of stairs I finally found the room "There we are, and right on time I'm gonna leak soon" With that, I quickly unlocked the door and placed my bag near the door and quickly shrugged off my shorts 

"Angie, could you please close the door, I'm gonna go pee" With that, I ran to the bathroom and relieved myself

"Mmm~ That feels great" I moaned, I loved the feeling of releasing all of my golden water after holding it for a while. After finishing I took a few tissues and wiped me off the excess piss, I walked back to the main room and released my Pokemon from their pokeballs 

"Everyone, get a good nights rest, I'm gonna take a shower" Everyone nodded and went on the bed to get a good nap.

I bent over and started rummaging through my bag for my clothes, After Finding an appropriate nightgown I stripped and wrapped a towel around my chest and headed back to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me and took off my hairband holding my hair in a ponytail.

I turned on the tap and let the tub fill up with warm water, while the tub was filling I inspected my self in the mirror. 

To be expected of a 15-year old I'm Very Petite; B Cup Breasts, Short Height, and a bare or a barely haired Vagina

After a few minutes later, the tub was full of warm water, I dropped a bath bomb and slowly went in the tub. _Whoo~ This is so relaxing, I really needed this after a long day of battling_ After finishing bathing in the tub, I dried my self off and slipped on the nightgown & I walked out of the bathroom to find all of my Pokemon sleeping on the bed. 

"They're so adorable, I'm glad I became a trainer," I said while I caressed about the cheek of my Pidgey, Han. I climbed on the bed and laid down and hear Charlie, My Pikachu say something 'P-pika~' 

"Yeah? What do you need?" I rolled to the right just to see Charlie's throbbing cock in front of my face, 'Pika?~' "Um, Wow, You want me to help you with your little lighting rod?" I Shakily said I was still in a state of shock having a cock right in front of me, His cock was different from the ones I saw from SexEd, His was Thin maybe a centimeter or two probably an inch or two long, Velvet Red in color, fading into a pinkish tip which was quite sharp

'Pikachu~' He said while nodding, 

"V-very well, as a trainer, I shall do anything to please my Pokemon" I Started by wrapping my thumb and index finger together and started moving it

'C-chu!~' He moaned

after a few seconds, he started to leak precum "You're close right? If so, It's ok to cum early, we can go for another round"

'Pi~' With that I shoved my head onto his ready cock and he burst right into my mouth. 'PIKA-PI!~' Charlie Moaned "Hah~ Pleasure doing business with you," I said As I removed his cock from my mouth and took a puff of my inhaler

After resting from the afterglow of the orgasm, Charlie aimed his still throbbing cock into my kiddie hole 

"J-Just be gentle...I've only done it with toys" She cautioned. He nodded and started to shove his rod in

Elaine groaned as the thin penis burrowed into her. Stopping right in front of her barrier. 

Charlie's cock easily passed through the small hole and started moving. 

"Mffh!...A-ah!...Crap" Elaine bit her lip, the pain of her tearing hymen forced her to silence any cries of pain escape her mouth.

Charlie's cheeks filled up with electricity "P-pika~", Elaine never saw this behavior and took a mental note

"C-Charlie~ I wanna- Ah!- t-try something...just obey me K?" Elaine barely got those words out, Her mind was rattled with pleasure.

Charlie responded with a nod and waited for her actions. "Ch-charlie...Use thunder wa-wave, P-pass it though you're little...lighting rod~" Elaine pants between words as her climax grew closer. She read on the web that tiny jolts of electricity could turn on some people

Charlie hesitated at first, but he did what he was told to do and sent a relatively weak wave of electricity through his slender cock and to her insides.

'Ack!' Elaine groaned as waves of electricity shot through her whole body, it felt great, she couldn't explain why...the aftermath of the shock left her shaking and warm had an effect on her.

"G-good boy~ Do it from...time to time" She requested...

###  _Time skip_

After 8 minutes of screwing, both of them came together. After Charlie dismounted her she examined herself, her skin was glistening due to all of the sweat, her cunt swollen red due too the intense ramming and shocks from the rodent. Her hair a sticky mess, saliva, blood, and cum stained the pearl white sheets.

"Time to go to sleep..." With that Elaine, still naked cuddled up with her Pikachu and drifted off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story 👊...I will take a break from Alolan Adventures to write more one-shots. I'm currently open to requests


	2. Sex Ed | Ash x Lillie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash & Lillie have a learning session with their body. They're were unwillingly watched by Mallow, Lana & Nurse Joy
> 
> Commissioned by Killer B (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_B/pseuds/Killer_B)
> 
> Also, thank you for 500 Reads/Hits!❤

### August 17th, 2020, 9:21 PM Pokemon Center

It was a quiet evening in the Pokemon Center, Most of the staff had gone back home, The Pokemart had most of their stocks drained, Cabins quiet and full of tired trainers...

"Y-you're sure this is ok?" Lillie muttered she had asked her long time crush if he could educate her in Sex. Ash being Ash, he doesn't really know much of it, only the basic principles. Since they had barely any knowledge of it, they decided to study together.

"Yeah, sure!" Ash eagerly replied in his usual demeanor.

Ash & Lillie began to undress, leaving them only in their underwear.

"Um....Uh..." Lillie murmured, she had always admired Ash's body, It had some muscles but still Fit.

"Y-you want to touch my body? If so, I'm not going to say no" Ash comforted Lillie.

After hearing his words, Lillie eagerly touched his abs, He giggled in response "H-hey, mind if I touched yours?" He softly said.

Lillie blushed at those words "What?!...I-I mean sure, it's the least I can do" 

Ash swiftly ran his hands up and down her waist. "Hey! That tickles!"

Mallow opened her phone, searching for a specific app. She had secretly had placed a few cameras in Ash & Lillie's room. 

Lana heard Mallow's Mumbles and crawled out of her bed and look at what's causing the commotion.

" What's going on?" Lana yawned.

"I'm just checking on Ash & Lana" Mallow calmly replied, she noticed that Ash & Lillie were rather close these past few weeks, and thought something was up

After a few seconds of searching, mallow found the app. She opened it and saw what was happening.

"Eh!?" Both girls said, Even though they knew it was wrong seeing someone having sex with another, they kept on watching.

Ash moved his hands slightly more upwards towards Lillie's Bra. Her bra was quite nice, White with light blue trim.

Lillie moved her hand from Ash's abs to the clasp of her bra "L-Let me get that for you". Ash grabbed her hands and stopped it.

"N-no, I wanna try it" With that ash fumbles with the clasp, trying to unhook it.

After finally unhooking the bra, Ash slipped it off her and gazed at her bosoms, They were on the smaller side, but it didn't really matter to ash, Breasts were Breasts. 

"Y-You...like what...you see?" Lillie shyly questioned.

Ash replied in his usual demeanor, energetic and quick "Fuck yeah I do!... Uh, s-sorry for cursing"

Lillie waved her hand at the comment "Heh- No worries" 

Ash cautiously grabbed her breasts and gave them a little massage, They felt soft but firm as well.

Not being outdone, Lillie lowered Ash's Grey Boxers and revealing his Manhood and started to stroke it. It was easy to jerk his meat since he hasn't circumcised.

"Wow...its massive" Lillie remarked, starting at his twitching meat stick. 

"It isn't, Mine's only 6 Inches, while others are around 8-9," He said gloomily

"T-that doesn't matter! A penis is a penis!...Um~" She paused, thinking what she had said.

"T-thank you, shall we get to the main course?"

"Yeah, it's getting late, better wrap this up in a jiffy"

Unbeknownst to them, Or Lana & Mallow, Nurse joy was also watching, she was bent over, An eye looking through the peephole, A hand fumbling with one of her breasts, Another fingering her cunt.

Lillie lied down on the bed, spreading her legs exposing her pussy and slightly opening it. 

Ash got on his knees, his cock resting on Lillie's clit, causing her to moan.

Ash took out a pill and gave it to Lillie "It's a pill so you won't get pregnant"

After Lillie drunk the pill he slowly moved his cock up and down, grinding at her clit, making Lillie writhe in ecstasy.

After the foreplay, Ash slowly Burrough his Penis into Lillie, stopping at her barrier.

She gave a nod and started to push in, He struggled at first, but after a few attempts, he broke the barrier and moved.

Lillie bit her finger and arched her waist forward in pain, trying to muffle any cries that slip by.

Both took a minute to rest and absorb everything they just did.

Lillie locked eyes with Ash, with a smile she said "You good? if so, you can move" 

Wasting no time, Ash started to pound Lillie. Lillie responding by Grunts and moans. 

"Fwhaa~ F-faster Ash!" Lillie's tongue loving 

"Y-yes Lillie!" He said while playing with her breasts. He slapped Lillie's ass cheeks and she yelped in response.

###  _Timeskip_

After a few minutes of boinking, Lillie felt something build-up. "F-fuck, I'm gonna pee"

"N-no, you're gonna ejaculate" Ash explained. He tightened his grip on her ass as he felt his cock swell.

Lillie shivered "A-ah~ I see" 

Ash suddenly quickened his pace as his blissful moment came closer "Fuck!, I'm gonna cum!"

Lillie threw her head back and arched her waist and announced: "I'm ejaculating!" With that Ash busted his nut into her.

Ropes of cum splatter into her. Both of their bodies went limp. 

Ash and Lillie looked at each other and fell on the bed. Ash placed a kiss on Lillie "Sweet dreams angel" 

With that both of them, still connected, drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next commission I will make is requested by Erin Primette. (https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette)  
> Aged up Leaf X Mewtwo


	3. Curiosity | Aged Leaf X Mewtwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf is told to take care of Giovani's Mewtwo as he takes a break. Unbeknownst to Leaf, That Mewtwo had entered its mating season.
> 
> Also Thank you for 900 Views/Hits ❤
> 
> Commissioned by Erin Primette (https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette)
> 
> Mewtwo anatomy inspired by:https://www.tumbex.com/breeders-pokedex.tumblr/post/157085868473/breeders-pokedex-entry-150-mewtwo

###  Centra City Apartment, 6:21 PM

After Giovani's confession of his plans, he joined Leaf's team. Leaf was recently tasked by Giovani to take care of his Mewtwo as he needed to do some business out of pasio

Leaf opened the door of the apartment and immediately started stripping out of the soaked clothes. While she was battling she was caught in the rain, she had to bail out quickly since she didn't want to get a cold. But she had a bigger problem lingering in the back of her mind.

The thing is that Leaf usually doesn't wear underwear, she only wore panties if she had worn a skirt. She says it limits her comfort,

She examined the wet dress "Shit...It's translucent, someone could have seen my goods" with that she tossed the wet clothes into the laundry basket she hesitantly decided to toss her panties also and headed into the living room

She doesn't have much to do since it is raining outside She put a fanny pack on, which barely covers her nethers, A pair of headphones, which are connected to her phone and started dancing like there was no tomorrow. 

She was an amazing dancer, her moves we're fluent and consistent, She usually wasn't in an erotic situation like this, but she had some experience dancing erotically, she usually had her trusty egg vibrator or a vibrating dildo in her making her movements jerky at first, but over time she mastered it and masturbating while dancing was routine.

Although she isn't an exhibitionist, that doesn't mean she didn't have any fun in public. Her session was interrupted by Mewtwo coming into the living room. 

Leaf desperately covered herself "M-Mewtwo!...D-don't Look!, P-Please~". "Mewtwo looked back and said "Whatever you say" 

"S-still weird talking to me telepathically" This past few days, Mewtwo had been communicating by telepathy, this absolutely scared her at first but after learning that the fact, She tried to get used to it.

But recently Mewtwo had been acting strange. Leaf decided to ask about his/her behavior

"Hey Mewtwo something bothering you?" Leaf asked Mewtwo didn't respond, he floated to the next room. Yup, something's bothering him...

Before pursuing him, she slipped on an oversized Shirt and lacy white panties.

Leaf followed Mewtwo and tapped its shoulder. "H-hey, something wrong?" She asked, concerned about his well being.

"Have you wondered why Giovani trusted you to take care of me?" New two asked. Leaf shrugged "I don't know... Maybe it's because I beat him?"

"Don't be so naive" Leaf made a pouty face "Come on!. Can't you give me some slack"

"He told me to impregnate you..." Leaf took off the hat and hid her Marron face. "-But I'm no longer the monster he created, I've grown...I'm just waiting for your consent"

Her mind's in chaos, she still hasn't fully processed everything she heard. "Um...j-jeez, I-i...I'll tell you tomorrow" With that Leaf went to her bedroom and laid down. 

###  1:10 AM 

Leaf squirmed in her bed, moans escaped her dry mouth. "M-Mewtwo~, Keep on g-going" Both of her hands wandered, one stumbled under her shirt and started to massage it, the other found its way under the panties and started to put 2 digits into her.

A gasp escaped and she pinched her nipple in response. "Y-yeah baby~ Pound me" she whispered to her self, Leaf was having a wet dream, it was about Mewtwo Mercilessly Banging her Pussy. She imagined his cock to be large, in this case, 10 by 5 Inches, it was textured with small bumps like a condom, his dangling balls were as big as a tennis ball and we're filled to the brim with his roughly textured cum.

Eventually, Leaf woke up from her dream due to her near the full bladder, she cursed at the bladder "Fucking hell, I was gonna cum!"

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, she didn't bother to sit down on the toilet instead she used the urinal. After cleaning the excess pee, she got an idea.

She went to the living room to find Mewtwo, She found him sleeping on the couch. He had a slit where his cock would have been, This enchanted leaf and she touched it. 

Mewtwo jerked in response and woke up "W-what are you doing Leaf?" Leaf simply responds by pulling down her panties "You were told to impregnate me, So better do your job...Er, that doesn't mean you could impregnate me...W-what I'm saying is just fuck me"

After finishing the sentence, Leaf noticed his cock starting to peek out, It was nothing that she had seen before, it had what you could call barbs. But these barbs were rounded and soft. It's the usual red color.

She also noticed a bulge form below his rising cock. Leaf soon figured it out that it was his semen sacks. She gave them a good massage and kissed the base of the cock. 

This quickened the staging of the penis, once he was finished Leaf found out it was nearly 15 inches long! And 6 Inches Wide!. Leaf gulped at the sight of Mewtwo's magnificent tower, the calculated that she could take around ½ of his spikey flesh 

"W-well since it's impossible for me- hey! What are you doing!?" Mid speech, Mewtwo used his physic powers to lift Leaf off the ground and angled her perfectly for penetration 

Leaf braced herself as she's lowered down onto the cock, It had lubed itself with some pre. Mewtwo used his physic power to spread Leaf's pussy. Her pussy was magnificent, Too bad it's gonna get ruined.

Mewtwo shoved Leaf down with incredible force, breaking her hymen indefinitely. As you would expect, Leaf was breathless, Literary. It felt like all of the air in her lungs was knocked out. 

Leaf Cried in pain "FUCK!...S-Shit-It hurts like hell!", Tears formed in the well of her eyes and dropped into her cheeks. 

Seeing this, Mewtwo morphed his cock to better suit Leaf. " W-what's...happening?" Sniffing in between words, "I can morph my genitals to fit my mate. It seems I'm too big for you" Mewtwo explained.

"Of course I don't suit your massive cock!" Leaf shouted Mewtwo transformed his cock into a smaller version, 15 inches became 7, 5 inches became 3, but the protrusions remain but shrunk down to compensate. 

Leaf gained her composure and apologized to Mewtwo, "S-Sorry for shouting at you...Now that you've adjusted, shall we begin?" 

Leaf began to move up and down, moaning in pleasure. "Ah!... Damn, these barbs feel amazing~" Mewtwo also seems to be enjoying himself. 

Mewtwo groaned. Then he gets an idea, suddenly a psychic wave crashes through Leaf's body "Fwaah!, W-What the hell?"

Mewtwo quickened his pace "I used psychic, what do you think?" "G-Great!. Everything got directed to my G-spot"

_Time skip_

After 21 minutes for pounding, Both of them reached their peak and came together, As she imagined Mewtwo's Semen got hard and deep into her. After finishing his orgasm, he had filled Leaf's vagina with 1.5 Liters of Semen. Unsurprisingly, the bloated vagina walls leaked most of the semen onto the floor.

Leaf Looked at the wall-mounted clock "1:33 AM, Still, a long shot from the morning" Leaf flopped on Mewtwo and cuddled with him, "Goodnight my mate" Mewtwo Assured Leaf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a break for commission stories and make my own...
> 
> I'm either going to make a Lillie X Selene since it's my OTP. Or a Roxie x Rosa since I got Roxie and she charmed me with her adorable voice in Pokemon Masters. Or Mina masturbating with her art supplies since she also charmed me in Pokemon Masters


	4. Drunk Lesbians | Roxie X Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa & Roxie have a go at it after weeks of separation. 
> 
> Rosa thinks it will be a normal session of making out, but Roxie had a few new tricks up her sleeve and a box of beer.
> 
> Drunk translator: http://www.zantherus.com/fun/drunkpost.php
> 
> Inspired by: 間違いがあったっていいじゃない | 可哀想 #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/34081007

###  Castelia City Apartments, 7:21 PM

Rosa trudged around her hotel complex, Eagerly waiting for her girlfriend to bust through the door and start making out on the spot. Due to Champion's duties, she was busy to no end so she couldn't see her girlfriend for a while.

###  Vibrank Gym 

Rosie hastily packed 2 boxes of items into her car, One box was filled with a dozen bottles of beer, another filled with toys that she accumulated in the past week or so. 

Rosie opened the driver's side door, She wiped the sweat on her forehead and slumped on the seat "That should be everything...Hah~ my arms are tired" 

One of Roxie's hand wandered and found it's way under her dress and pressed her clit, she let out an audible moan, she continued by stroking her slit. She was brought back to her senses when a truck whizzed by, Roxie quickly moved her hand away from her nethers. "W-what was I thinking? I'm in public damn it!" 

###  _Time skip_ | Castelia City Apartments 

Rosa's apartment door flung open as Roxie and Whirlipede entered the complex. Whirlipede put down the boxes and Roxie thanked Whirlipede, put him in his Pokeball and grabbed a bottle and raised it over her head "Sorry for the long wait babe before we get started, how about a few bottles?"

Rosa grabbed a bottle and opened it "Cheers! my love", Both bottles hit each other as they downed a bottle, then two, then four, and finally all 12 bottles had been drunk by both lovers. 

"I'm surprisefd that yuo haven'vt blatkocu yet, you can take a beer or six Roxie" Rosa hadn't drunk this much beer since her college days, she's still amazed that She hadn't blacked out yet. 

Roxie, on the other hand, had a quite lot experience with beer since she started her band. "w-well, tit's just experience, I've been to a few bars lately" Roxie barely looks phased, the only hint that she might have taken a bottle or two is her flushed face and a lack of giving a fuck. 

Rosa moved closer to Roxie's face and gave a quick peck on her lip. "How about lwe take this to the bedroom" Then they both scurried to the bedroom.

Rosa sat on the bed and started undressing, Roxie did the same. "H-Holdy arceus. your tits are massive rosa!" Indeed it was, her goods we're a 45D, more than enough to make a flat-chested girl like Roxie jealous. 

"tif i had those babies, i would have been in the covre of a raunchy porn magazine" Roxie continued as she removed her undershirt, she had never cared about wearing a bra since her 32B tits were invisible if she wore an oversized shirt, So she never bothered.

"C'mon on ba~eb no need to be jealous, yojurs will bloom into sometgnih magnificent" Rosa reassured Roxie. "les't stop beating airound the bush ajnd start beatixng ouzr groins together" Rosa continued as she sloppily ran a finger in-between her puffy slit. 

"we won't be grinxding today, just iwat here. i have something" Roxie said as she grabbed a strap-on with two dildos attached from the box. It was a moderate size, around 7 inches in length and 3 inches across. 

Roxie slipped the strap-on like panties which caused the dildo on her side to slip inside her. "Fwaah, go in deeper fuckewr" 

After the dildo is comfortably inside Roxie she quickly drive the rod into Rosa, Rosa let out a cry as her hymen breaks.

Without giving Rosa a chance to take a breather. Roxie turned on the dildo and started ramming inside "Fuck yeah!, Now this is sex~" 

Blood and pre coat the silicone rod, as Roxie slammed into Rosa at full force, She grabbed Rosa's massive tits and gave them a good squeeze "yea! thiys yis the shit!"

This went on what felt like an hour, in the middle of the fucking, Roxie wanted to take a piss but couldn't stop from fucking so she just peed on the cock, her piss slowly dripping down her thighs and accumulated on the sheets.

Rosa screamed at the top of her lungs as she let her flood gates open "i'mm cucmming Roxie!"

Rosa reflexively kicked her legs as ripples of her orgasm shook through her. One of her legs accidentally kicked Roxie's neither "Argh! Fuck!" She exclaimed as she came...

Roxie collapsed and writhing in pain "Ow Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Roxie tried to take out the dildo but it won't budge "Fuck it's stuck!" "R~Rosa...H-help" She pleaded. 

After helping Roxie out of her predicament, both of them get dressed in underwear and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be my own.  
> It's Mina experimenting with her art supplies or Roxie having fun on stage
> 
> Also HOLY MOLY, 1K Hits/Views...Thank You Very much! ❤


	5. Just a dream | Hop X Gloria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop accidentally trips and takes down Gloria in the process, Hop ends up in an embarrassing situation. 
> 
> Scottish translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/main.asp
> 
> Inspired by: ユウリちゃんを想って自慰してしまうホップくんのホプユウ | ぽん太 #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79180281

Hop & Gloria slowly trudge through the wet dirt, It had rained a few hours ago and had left the ground a sticky, muddy mess.

"God damn, the rain did quite a number on the terrain" Hop commented "No shit...Wa th' heel did it hae tae rain?!, screw ye god!" Gloria accidentally slipped into her Scottish accent while ranting. 

Hop had always thought her Scottish accent was flipping adorable. What made it even adorable, most of the time she uses the accent by complete accident. 

He still remembers when it first happened. It was in 7th grade, she got accidentally bit by Hop's Zigzagoon he had as a pet. Thankfully, his parents nor Gloria's parents heard the cursing, since the Scotts have a tendency to swear.

One of Hop's feet finally found solid ground. "Sweet!, finally some gr- Whoa!" Hop slipped on a piece of loose rock. He fell forward, he took Gloria down as well and landed with a thud 

Thankfully Hop's face landed on something soft. He let out a deep sigh of relief. Gloria groaned in response, the thought nothing about it until... "H-Hop, Y...Your..." Gloria breathlessly said He looked where he landed and when he realized he jumped 2 feet backward and kneeled and started apologizing. 

Hop had accidentally landed on Gloria's crotch, She was wearing plain white panties, which was really soft. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I...I'll make it up somehow" he pleaded, bracing himself for a flurry of slaps. But nothing came, "N-no worries. It was purely accidental"

### 

Hop shoots up his sleeping bag, panting furiously, "God damn it, It was just a dream" He mumbled, he had the image of Gloria's perfect pussy burned into his brain, he lifted the sheets, trying not to wake up Gloria who was beside her. 

He found a wet spot on his pajama pants and an un-hideable boner. He gingerly pulled down his pants and her his friend out. "Whoa boy, There's no way I can bore him out" he whispered.

Hop usually used a condom to jerk off to mitigate the cleanup but he had run out of it. He rolled Gloria over to face him, thankfully she was a heavy sleeper. He rolled the sheets and started unbuttoning her gown, once he got it undone he discarded the dress so he could see her breasts. "Holy fuck" He whispered, Her goods were amazing, small but extraordinary.

He took one and started to massage it and had his other hand jerk his uncircumcised cock. He noticed it grew an extra inch just from seeing her breast, he couldn't imagine how long his rod would be if he saw her couch.

"Screw it, All in," he said as he tore Gloria's sleeping bag off to the side and ripped her panties off. 

He got a good look and spreaded her lips. Once he saw her insides he got light-headed, He once again looked down and found his cock swelling, he aimed his cock at her entrance and slowly inserted. He stifled a moan as he Burrows his meat down into the depths.

"H-Hop?!" A familiar voiced cooed, Hop quickly took his member out and ran outside embarrassed. 

Gloria, not caring if she got caught streaking, ran towards him "H-Hop, I-Its ok!" She kept repeating. He followed hop to a stream, he stopped there and just looked at the water. 

She sat down next to him, a few stray grass blades prod her privates "H-Hop...You should have said something" "I-I I nearly raped you for goodness sake!" He screamed "- H-How is it ok?~" He sobbed 

Gloria stood up and sat on his lap, facing right in front of him, His still needy cock sandwiched in between their bodies. She takes a finger and slowly runs it from the tip to the base

"Ye yearn fur release...lemme gie ye a hand" She purred in her teasing Scottie accent. "Ah ken ye fin' mah scottish accent charmin'...so hoo a bit a nicht ay feckin'?" She slowly stood on her knees and dipped his tip into her "Whoo boy...Were doing this?" Hop asked as he tidied his hair "Shhh...shut up an' let's buck loch mudsdales in heat" 

With no warning, Gloria shoved herself down. Her coochie starts leaking blood. Hop's face lit up with concern, Gloria simply responded with "A-a maur setback. let's continue" 

With the help of Hop, She managed to fit all 9 Inches of his Meat into her cavern. "Damn, ye feel e'en mair massive" She commented. 

Hop snatched her booty and started trusting. Gloria could only squirm and moan as her partner bucks his waist rapidly. "Y-yeah, keep oan gonnae...i feel it comin' suin" She groaned, she let's a hiss out when Hop bites one of her milk buds "Amateur, cumming this fast? Oh stop it! You tease!"

"Ah ainae feckin' wi' ye...a-ah!, fooking hell, a-am gonna cum!" She proclaimed, with a few more thrusts, Gloria succumbs to the waves of pleasure and sprays her honey all over the grass floor. 

After the afterglow subsides she cleaned up all of her sweat and gave a peck on Hop's lips, he was also washing up in the stream "S-see Ah wasnae feckin' wi' ye" "-We shoods pure gie gonnae...the sun's startin' the rise an' we're still butt naked" She continued.

With a nod, Hop handed his top to Gloria to cover her jewels and headed back to their camp to catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be British pushover and recent champion, Victor having alley sex with 'Bad' girl, Marnie. After that back to the commission stories!


	6. A bang for a buck | Victor X Marnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers needs money asap to fix his guitar, Marnie borrows some money from the Champion, Victor. But have to repay him somehow.

###  Spikemuth City, Spikemuth Gym

Marnie was seen walking in circles, waiting for someone. "Where is he?" She questioned as she turned around for the 10th time

She got a tap on her shoulder, she jumped and readied her Pokemon, "Oh, Victor. Shall we proceed?" He nodded and led her in a cramped alleyway.

he unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his jeans. He shifted his boxers down and let his cock flop out. 

Even at half-mast, he was still bleeding huge! Marnie responds by shrugging off her jacket and raised her dress so he can play with her tiny breasts. 

"You borrowed a lot of money, You better give me the V.I.P. treatment," He said as he prods his cock on her slit "B-Bareback? S-sure..."

She kicks off her panties and braced her back onto the brick wall behind her. She lifts a leg up and allows Victor to grab it, then he begins to take the plunge. 

Marnie tries her best to stifle any moans, but some couldn't be contained. Victor himself let out a groan.

" Y-your not a virgin?" Victor asked at the lack of dripping blood coming from her pussy. "N-nope accidentally broke it during a battle" She explained, "Could you...T-Tell it?" Victor slowed his pace to a crawl, allowing Marnie to explain.

A deeper shade of red flushed her cheeks as she tells the very embarrassing story. "W-Well, I was battling with one of my followers, he told his Drednaw to use rock tomb, it hit my croagunk and a few chunks of rock broke off, one small-sized chunk hit my coochie and broke my hymen, thankfully they didn't see it and I excused my self to the bathroom to clean up the mess I made after the battle ended...If your wondering, He barely won"

He giggled at the relatable story and picked up his pace. "Just letting you know, I'm cumming inside...Don't worry I drank contraception" He notified Marnie, she simply responded and proceeds to melt in the pleasure.

She soon finds her climax getting closer by each thrust of his hips. She pushed herself off the wall and into the comfort of Victor's embrace. "I-I see, you're gonna cum soon I presume?" He grabbed her satisfactory ass cheeks and started to plow her.

"Ah!, S-shit...I'm gonna cum at this rate!" She groaned, she bit Victor's neck to muffle any groans, she bit so had that she drew blood, she simultaneously sank her nails into his back. 

Victor desperately mashed his lips onto Marnie's and dove his tongue into her, dancing with frenzy. "S-Shit...I'm cumming!" He defeatedly moaned as he slams his cock into her one more time as dozens of ropes of cum fill Marnie's Vagina and Going past her cervix. 

Marnie succumbs and lets her honey squirt out of her. She lets out a heavily muffled cry of ecstasy.

Victor releases his grasp and lets Marnie fall on the damp tarmac floor. "Whoo, what a night...Could you possibly go on another round?" Marnie asked as she parts her folds to let the excess cum slowly ooze out of her.

"W-Well, Sure...But I wanna do anal, sound good?" He asked as he jerked his cock, using the cum mixture as a lubricant.

Marnie stood up and leaned onto the wall, sticking her but out. "Just a heads up, I cum quickly after I've cum recently," the told Marnie as he slipped his cock into her rectum. Marnie yelped in response as the cold meat snugly fit inside her tight secondary hole.

He started to ram furiously, trying to enjoy before his inevitable 2nd cum wave. 

_Timeskip_

As he said, he came fast on the second round, splashing his semen into her asshole. Then he cleaned his cock with wet wipes and headed back to the league on his Shiny Charizard. Leaving a dizzy, naked Marnie behind to clean up most of the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 4 stories will be commission stories since I miss counted.
> 
> The next story is requested by Daniel, He asked for a Dawn X Zebstrika.  
> For some reason, I can't go to his Profile, anyone knows why?


	7. Natural Talent | Dawn X Zebstrika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn catches a Zebstrika in the Great Marsh, she finds out he has an interesting Nature, she gets curious, and all hell breaks loose.
> 
> Sidenote, This takes place in the Game Universe, but dawn has Anime attire. Also, I know Zebstrika is from Kalos, In my universe, Zebstrika can be found all over the globe but in varying degrees of population. 
> 
> Commissioned by: Daniel.  
> 

###  The Great Marsh, 2:19 PM 

Dawn cautiously walked through the tall grass, She had encountered a Zebstrika in the wild, she tries to catch it with a great ball, but she missed and ran away. 

"Come here little Zebby...I just wanna be your trainer" She assured the Zebstrika, holding her Prinplup's classic Red & White Pokeball. 

She stepped a few feet forward and found Zebstrika, "Go Prinplup!, use Bubble Beam!" She instructs Prinplup, He quickly shot a beam of bubble, damaging Zebstrika, then Zebstrika retaliates by using Shock Wave, It sent a quick jolt of electricity, "Shit, He's super effective against me... A critical hit and Prinplup's done!" She told herself.

"Prinplup, Tackle!" Prinplup shot from a standstill and gave a swift tackle to Zebstrika before the Zebstrika could get a move-out, Dawn threw a Great Ball at the Zebstrika. 1 Shake... 2 Shakes... 3 Shakes, Dawn let a cheer as she caught Zebstrika, she picks up her Pokeball and heads back to the lobby of The Great Marsh. 

Once she gets to the lobby, She deposits her Lvl 24 Grimer for Zebstrika, which was Lvl 29. "Hope you will enjoy your new trainer" She spoke to Zebstrika's Great Ball.

###  Pastroria City Hotel 

Dawn slowly opened the door of the hotel, slipping the keycard into a slot in the wall, It activated the Lights and she closed the door with her leg. 

She tossed her bag on her bed "Time for a good rest...But first gotta wash up" 

She took off her hat and put it on the doorknob. She lifted her sleeveless jacket and her dress. Under it was a blue bra with white stripes going vertically, she wore matching panties. 

Although her breasts were small, if they bounced, they would do so spectacularly if she wore nothing. Prompting Dawn to wear a bra in order to not embarrass herself. 

She examined her body, she found every crevice of her body thoroughly soaked with sweat, especially her armpits. She lifted her arm and licked her armpit, recently dawn had taken a liking to sweat, especially tasting and smelling the salty liquid. 

She trudged to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She didn't bother to close the door since she was alone. Dawn kicked off the restrictive underwear and turned on the shower.

Her shower lasted about 5 minutes, but she made sure to thoroughly wash her skin. Even though she liked sweat, she didn't want to get rashes. 

She exited the door with a towel wrapped around her chest and her hair in a bun.

She released her Zebstrika to learn more about him since she had barely gotten to know him. "Come out Zebstrika!" She told as a white beam came out from the Great Ball

Zebstrika looked around confused. Then he made eye contact with his trainer. He noticed the towel around her and began tugging at it. "Z-Zebstrika? N-No worries...I just took a bath, that's all" She told the Zebra. He stopped and got a pat on the head. "Good boy! Just wait ok?, I'm going to get dressed" She told him as she reached for her hair and released it from the bun.

"-You can look if you want...B-But don't do anything weird ok?" She requests, Zebstrika nods and continues to look at her gorgeous trainer. 

Dawn unties the knot if her crude bathrobe and lets it fall on the floor. There she was, naked in front of Pokemon, not to mention a male. She had previously done it with her Prinplup when she gave him a good scrub down.

"So what do you think? Does your trainer look beautiful?" She asked at the staring zebra. He simply neighs in response and nuzzled his nose to her belly. 

Dawn knelt down and gave Zebstrika a hug and whispered compliments into his ear. She gets up and gets a lick from the stripped mammal, she groans as the lick hit her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through her. 

"W-What's wrong buddy?" She askes as he picks up her Pokedex. She thoroughly reads info about her Zebstrika, she finds He has 'Rowdy' as his Nature. 

She gulps as she knew what it meant, it meant that Pokemon with nature 'Rowdy' has a tendency to be horny three times as much as a normal Pokemon would. If a trainer catches one of those Pokemon, if they get in the mood of mating, they have no choice but to have them mate with another Pokemon or the trainer. If not they won't listen to their institutions. 

She looked down and found Zebstrika's Penis hard and leaking pre. Dawn knelt down once again and started stroking he hard member, His penis was long to say the least, it's head was flat with a protruding outer rim. 

Zebstrika kicked up and rests his two front hooves on Dawn's back. During all of this dawn's coochie was getting moister every minute, making a small puddle of her natural lubricant in-between her legs.

"I see your ready, why not get to the main course?" Dawn lustily whispered. Dawn crawled on the bed and laid down missionary style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be a Elio X Lopunny♀ X Tsareena♀.
> 
> Commissioned by AlphaWhatever


	8. Reward | Elio X Tsareena X Lopunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio returns to his apartment to find Tsareena and Lopunny. They give a reward for his troubles.
> 
> Commissioned by AlphaWhatever
> 
> Sidenote: This Universe's Elio has physic powers so he can hear Pokemon.

###  Alola Pokemon League Apartment 

Elio slowly opened his apartment door with his Champion Trophy in hand. He threw off his jacket on the rack and placed his trophy on the kitchen counter. 

He found Tsareena & Lopunny in the kitchen and waved at them "Hello! I'm back!" Both of them ran to Elio and gave him a hug. "Congratulations!, You must be really tired" Lopunny beamed.

"I am, better take a shower before all this sweat makes me itchy," He told them, he threw his shirt over his head, revealing his toned body. 

"That will take too long...How about we just lick it up and get to the main course?" Tsareena requested, she licked his pecks and plays with the areola.

Elio giggles and begins to undress even more. "Sure, I bet we're gonna have a fun time" Elio moves to the living room and sat on the couch, Elio kicks off his pants along with his boxers, his limp penis flopped out and started to rise. Both marveled at the sight of the cylindrical meat slab. 

Elio's friend is quite large, 8 Inches Long and 3 Inches wide. Tsareena kneels down and starts licking up the sweat from the waist down. Saving his meat for last while Lopunny handled his upper torso and head. 

They continuously lapped his sweat and planting smooches on his erogenous zones.

Tsareena was first to finish licking off his sweat and started to lick up and down his penis. She squeezed her breasts and a pink liquid came out, She sprays this liquid on Elio's cock "Wondering what's this? Well, its strong aphrodisiac" She explained as she sandwiches his cock in-between her 36C Breasts. 

Lopunny had finished and started licking Elio's Earlobe "L-Lopunny~ T-That tickles" He moaned, Elio shifted on the seat as the sensation tickled him to his core. Tsareena continued to slurp his cock, Showering his cock with muffled praises. "God...You're massive master...Give me your seed~" 

Lopunny went in closer and gave a kiss, She grabbed one of his hands and touched it to her Breasts. "Soft, aren't they?" "Yup...So damn squishy" Elio praised Lopunny's marshmallows. He continued to massage Lopunny's goods whilst getting a good tit & blowjob courtesy of Trareena

"Hah, I'm gonna cum" Elio announced, he jerked forwards as he ejaculates for the first time in weeks, spraying Tsareena's face with his warm mating fluids "Jeez master... You sure came alot~" Tsareena teased while foundling his balls, ever so lightly squeezing them when she sees fit

"- But it seems you're still roaring to go, I like your style~" Lopunny cooed as she gestures to the bedroom. Elio follows her with tsareena behind him. He lays down on the matters and Lopunny swiftly mounts Elio. Lopunny stopped just above his penis and stuck one of her slender fingers into her pussy, making sure to soak her fur thoroughly. After playing with herself she removed her hand from the needy sex and slipped the damp finger into Elio's mouth, making sure he tastes her essence 

"Sweet & Salty, delicious" Elio commented, Lopunny removed her finger and gestured to Tsareena to come closer "Cmon darling, This gentleman wants to lick you dry~" Lopunny invited, with that Tsareena was bracing herself on the wall as she gets eaten out by her trainer. Not to be outdone, Lopunny lets her cave engulf his cock for the first time in a while. 

She stifles a moan and starts rapidly moving her waist back and forth, making a light slapping sound as their skin slaps uncontrollably. Then she feels a tight pressure groping her ass, quickening her movements.

"Nice ass...I bet they can wiggle nicely" Elio mutters, barely able to speak due to the drenched vagina hovering above his mouth. Without hesitation, Elio smacks an ass cheek, making Lopunny yelp in surprise. "Cute moan baby~ I wanna hear more" 

Elio continued to eat out Tsareena & roughly fucking Lopunny until they both came. They both screamed their master's name as their home squirts out.

After the afterglow of the orgasm subsided, they snuggled up and rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking an absurd amount of time! got sick this past week and have just started getting better.
> 
> Next story is a threesome of 2 Male Golducks & Misty


	9. Exercise | Misty x ♂Golduck x ♂Golduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of battling, Misty relieves herself by getting off with 2 of her golducks.
> 
> Note: The gym & Misty are based on the HG & SS Version.
> 
> Requested by HeavyMetalLoser (https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalLoser/pseuds/HeavyMetalLoser)

###  Cerulean City Gym, 10:32 

Misty waved goodbye to one of her swimmers as she begins to close the doors of the Gym and put on a Closed Sign. 

She stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles and gave a long sigh. "Hah~ A lot of challengers today..." Misty groaned as she walked to the hot tub of her gym. She kicked her shoes off and threw her jacket off revealing her white swimsuit.

She tested the water with a foot, after assessing the temperature of the water, Misty jumped in with a loud splash. "Hah~ Relaxing" Misty moaned, she crept to the side of the tub and rested her back on it. 

Misty closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She remembered battling a Hot trainer, his body was just ideal. Even during the battle, her body felt hot, not because of her intense battle, but she was horny. 

She wondered if any of her pussy juices leaked out through her swimsuit. Misty snapped out if her trance and found her body hot and bothered, she quickly looked around and stripped out of her swimsuit to pleasure herself.

"H-hope nobody sees his" Misty thought to herself as she begins to knead her tiny breasts and flick her nipples. She got an idea and let out her 2 golducks. 

The Pokemon looked around confused, but Misty called them "H-hey boys...I'm feeling a little generous this night-" Misty sultry spoke. "-How about we do a little intimate stamina exercise" She finished while groping both of their balls. 

'Gol!' The Pokemon cried as their cocks began to slip out of their housings. Misty observed that it was relatively thin, maybe an inch wide, it was heavily lubricated, and its head was pointy. 

One of her golducks swam behind her and another pinned her and aimed his cock into her, she gave a nod and the duck rammed his cock into Misty, misty let out a unrestricted groan of pleasure, even though golduck penis' were thin, she was very tight. 

"Try to last as long as you can" She breathlessly said as she holds up a stopwatch, she clicked the button and the Pokemon started railing her, the other golduck also started fucking her shit hole.

"Ah!, my pussy and ass are on fire!" She moaned as the Pokemon continued to fuck her relentlessly. She grabbed her breasts and gave them a good massage. 

She felt their penis' swell up and braced for the inevitable. "G-Golduck...Use Cumsprout on me~" She commanded, they answered by blowing their load into her. She thought that she could contain all of the semen, but a lot of it leaked out.

"Good Lord, I look pregnant" she commented, looking to her bloated belly. She got ahold of their pokeballs and returned them.

Misty stood up, feeling the weight of the semen in her ass and womb she said "Hah, I needed that" with that, with all of her strength, she relaxed her sphincter and vagina, letting the semen pour out of her body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Selene X Lillie, requested by YuuMary (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuMary/pseuds/YuuMary)


	10. Welcome Home Dear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Y/N comes home from training, He gets a surprise in the form of a slutty Hilda, in desperate need of Y/N's Cock
> 
> Inspired by Hilda mini comic | Thanabis #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/80224086

###  Y/N's Home 

Y/N slowly walked up to his quaint house near a forest when he hears his phone ding. He pulled up the phone and clicked on the notification. His eyes widen as he finds his GF, Hilda naked, only her sleeveless jacket remains and her massive tits just peeked out of the jacket and with the caption. "Hope you come home soon honey!" 

Y/N Gulped as he feels his pants tighten as his erection makes him uncomfortable. Thankfully, no one was around and he swiftly ran to the door if his house and quickly opened it.

He finds Hilda kneeling on the floor "Oh, Y/N I've been waiting for you" Hilda slutly spoke, giving her massive boobs a squeeze, letting milk slowly ooze out. 

Seeing Y/N's erection, she unzips his pants and moved his boxers to his knees which lets his 10 Inch meat stand proud. Y/N closes the door behind him and pulls down his pants and boxers.

"You look so hungry...Poor thing" Hilda teased, grabbing firm his pulsating rod. "Let me give you a bath first" She teased again, she pointed the phallic object downwards and started sucking on the base of his cock.

"H-Hilda~" Y/N Groaned as he braced himself on the door. He looked downwards, Finding 2 fingers wrap around his tip and her mouth suckling his base, a stream of saliva dripped onto her boobs. 

"By the way, I have a little guest, I didn't expect you to arrive so soon" She spoke up, Hilda stood up and turned around, showcasing her plump ass. What seems anal beads stuck into her asshole. 

"-Hope you can take care of thi-!!!" Y/N cut off her sentence as he got a hold of the handle and pulled it out in one motion. Earning a loud gasp from Hilda

The Anal beads we're massive, bigger than his cock. Which subsequently stretched her asshole to a perfect hole for his cock.

"Don't be jealous dear...We-!!!" Y/N cuts of Hilda again by slamming his hardened cock into Hilda's gaping shithole. Making it far easier to have sex with her. 

"We-Welcome Home Dear!~" She shouted, as her ass cheeks clapped with Y/N's thighs.

"Thanks, Dear!" Y/N thanked as his cock makes quick work of the dazzled Hilda. Making the couple cum in mere minutes after they had started.

Y/N released his grasp on Hilda's hand as the big titted girl lands boobs first onto the ground, panting in pleasure. "I-I hope you're still ready for desert" Hilda quivering voice let out. 

Y/N slaps Hilda's ass and she lets out a squeak. "Love you, Honey" Y/N takes off his shirt and letting it fall on the floor. "Might as well be naked eh?" Hilda says, still exhausted from her earlier experience. 

"I bet we're gonna have lots of sex," Hilda added, standing up and moving to her lover. She plants a kiss on his lips and invited him to go on another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story is either going to be a Nessa X Sonia or Bea masturbating during a training session.


	11. Affection | Selene X Lillie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by YuuMary
> 
> I decided to remake it since I left out a few parts..

###  Hauoli City 

Lillie slowly wanders around and periodically checks a pamphlet, "Where the hell is this place?"Lillie told herself, she stopped near a sparkly door with a sign 'The Magician'

"Here goes nothing" With that Lillie opens the doors. She found the room to be cold, and dark. Only a few bulbs illuminate the room.

"Hello, young woman, what brings you here?" a voice said, Lillie jumped in surprise, and told the voice her reason "I-I heard you can help people" The voice came out of the darkness, The voice was a man, around his 30's He wore a stereotypical Mage outfit.

"Yes, I do, now what do you need?" He said. Lillie explained her problem, The problem was she was too afraid of confessing to her crush and needed some mystical guidance

The mage understood and called out his drowze "Now, relax. My friend will do all the work" With that, the Drowze pulled out a pocket watch and began swinging it. 

Lillie felt her mind relax and a sense of lust flow through her body. After the Drowze finished his action, Lillie felt her body burning, her pussy drenched in her own juices and her nipples stood out hard. The man gave her a set of Lingerie, She simply smiled and thanked the mage and headed to her crush's apartment.

###  Hau'oli City Apartments 

After a short walk, Lillie arrived at the Apartment, She could barely contain her mental and physical excitement. After a few minutes of climbing the stairs, she arrived at her door and knocked on it.

Not long after, Selene opened the door and got immediately assaulted. "Hey Lill- Hey!, W-What are you doing?!" She exclaimed as she gets hugged by her friend. "Showing my affection to you~" She replied.

Selene's face lit up, she couldn't believe that her crush had the same feelings as her. "I-I don't mind actually, let's just get insi-" Lillie cuts off Selene by sucking her breast trough her shirt, She moans loudly by the time she realizes, it was too late, her needy groan was fully heard. 

Selene bit her lip and her cheeks glowed even brighter as she feels another moan coming, she stifles the moan, not wanting another repeat of what just happened.

"R-Rowlet~ Close the door...Please" She begged, her starter Pokemon exited his Pokeball and swiftly closed the door. "L-Lillie!" She continued to moan as her partner worked her magic on her boob.

After a long make-out session, Lillie rubbed a finger onto Selene's crotch. Selene's body arched forwards, writhing in pleasure. "T-Twoo Can play that game~," She said while dipping her finger into Lillie's panties and rubbed her clit. 

Lillie's body jerked backward, trying to get rid of her hand, then she retaliates by shoving her fingers into Selene's pussy. Selene's legs gave way and she collapses, panting heavily. "L-Lillie, that was great..." Lillie simply smiles and pulls out the lingerie. 

After a few seconds of stripping and dressing in her lingerie, Selene immediately jumped her bones. Tackling her to the floor and ground their pussies onto each other. "Sorry, you look so sexy in that get-up ~" They continued to rub each other until they came together

"C-Cumming!" They both moaned out as the pair orgasmed until they were a hot, exhausted, sweaty mess.

After that day, Selene and Lillie had sex every day. They just rubbed their pussies together in the beginning, but not long after, Selene bought a strap on and made Lillie her pet, fucking her whenever she's horny and Lillie enjoyed every second of her routine fucking 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a Trainer x Scraggy x Scrafty requested by kyubeans. The stories that I mentioned in the Y/N X Hilda will be made after the commissions are done


	12. Special Training | Sonia X Charmander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to upload this one.
> 
> Commissioned by banejones123  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/banejones123/pseuds/banejones123

###  Pokemon Lab 

Sonia slowly flipped her book, writing down notes in a notebook, She was currently researching about a pokemon's emotions, she was currently on a page about 'Lust' and as always made her at bit heated. 

Sonia shifted in her seat as she sees an image of a penis. She bit her lip and placed her pen down and started rubbing her clit. "Mmh~ I really need a boyfriend" She looked at her purse and remembered something. 

"I might have a substitute" She whispers as she pulls out a Pokeball. She releases the Pokemon on her desk and it cries it's species' name "Hello Charmander!" Sonia enthusiastic said 

The Pokemon smiled and gave her an innocent hug at her breasts, Sonia gave an awkward smile as the Pokemon happily buries his face into her bosom. 

Then she finds something probed her breast, she discovered it to be a slightly hardened cock. She stared in amazement, his cock was unique, he was a hemipenis, which means his cock was double-headed.

She began to stroke a shaft and teased his slit. He understandably blushes and lets out a quiet moan. "No need to hold back dearie~ No one is gonna hear"

With that, Charmander lets out another moan as she wraps around his cock, sandwiching his two cocks, then Sonia begins to stroke up and down.

Only a few seconds later, Charmander starts leaking pre and she stops. "You come quick don't you?" She asked Charmander looked away, embarrassed and nodded.

"No worries, we'll have some special training" She assured as she picks up the Pokemon and heads to her bedroom.

Once she was in her bedroom, she told Charmander to lay down and Sonia removed her boots and socks. "I'll stroke your friend with my feet, try to hold out for a minute"

With that, Sonia tried her best to wrap her toes around his hemipenis and started to move 

He let out a huge whimper as he leaks a little more pre, Sonia continues to shower him in compliments to encourage him to last. She unbuttoned her dress and pulled her breasts out and let the Pokemon stare at her large breasts. 

"C-Come on, just a little longer" She encouraged him, she rubbed her finger into her slit and teasing herself.

With one more stroke, Charmander blows his load onto her feet, she watched in amazement as the spectacle unfolds in front of her.

Once his orgasm subsided, Sonia got on all fours and spreaded her pussy. "Good job!!, Treat yourself" Charmander excitedly jumped on her ass and started inserting his penis into her pussy 

Charmander managed to fit both heads in her pretty pussy, She finds it cute that his cock doesn't fit all the way in. She chuckled and gestured to him to move. He used his legs to push himself outwards and lowered himself. 

Sonia decided to lay so he can make him a little more comfortable "A little more rough darling" Then she feels a scratch on her ass cheeks and her left thigh slightly sting due to his tail flame. "Good darling, make me your lover" she hissed in response.

After only a few minutes of non-stop penetration, he cums quickly with a shriek. Feeling fulfilled, Sonia turned around and found his cock slightly hard.

"Thanks buddy, I presume you're not satisfied?" He gingerly nods and puts his hands on her thick thighs, She giggles and gets into penetration angle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Trainer X Scraggy X Scrafty, this might take a long time since Kyubeans hasn't responded to my comment about what trainer.
> 
> If it takes a long time, I probably do another one, also I accidentally deleted the original Selene X Lillie so all the comments we're deleted so sorry about that, I need the people to re-request their request


	13. Unfulfilled Trainer | Hilda x ♂Scrafty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda takes a break from her Trek at route 15 by masturbating and fucking a Pokemon 
> 
> Commissioned by kyubeans

###  Route 15 

Hilda slowly walks down the haphazardly made steps, once she finally was at the bottom she looked around for a well-hidden spot. 

She finds a relatively hidden spot near an outcrop. She rushed to the place and began striping her clothes off. "Why am I suck a horny bitch~" She wonders as she kicks off her hot pants and starts rubbing her clit.

She quickly muffled her needy moan as she continued to flick her bean. She used her other hand to remove her jacket and shirt off, leaving her naked in the open. She laid down, the terrain making it difficult to do since there were a lot of loose rocks. 

Hilda quickened her pace and began teasing her nipples with her other hand, unexpectedly Hilda came moments after her nipple teasing. "God fucking damn it, came too quickly" She looked over her shoulder and pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon.

The Pokemon, Which was a Scrafty looked confused as his trainer was sprawled on the floor naked. "H-Hey buddy, Could you please fuck me?, Feelin a little horny right now." She seductively said, following up with a breathy moan

Hilda was no stranger to having sex with a Pokemon, she had done it since she had gotten Tepig, after that she had sex with every one of her Pokemon: Pansage, Herdier & Blitzle, Except for Scrafty since she just got him a few hours ago.

Scrafty's face flushed and his hemipenis slowly peeked out of his sheath. Hilda, being the Hot-headed, impatient person, gives Scrafty an aphrodisiac pill and she drunk a contraception pill.

Although There was a low chance of getting pregnant from a Pokemon, it didn't hurt to safe

In no time, Scrafty gets hard and quickly aims his twin-headed penis onto her entrance. "Be quiet kay?" She whispers as she grabs his penis and slowly inserts it into herself. Her other hand flew to her open mouth, trying to cover up any moans.

After reaching her cervix, Scrafty quickly moved his hips, making a quiet slapping sound. Hilda finds the sensation unique, she could only describe it as 'Getting double penetrated' since Scraggy & Scrafty's have double-ended penises. 

It wasn't long until the pair came in a symphony of quiet groans & moans as the Pokemon spurts his juices out of both his heads. 

After resting for a minute Hilda quickly got dressed and recalled Scrafty back into his Pokeball whispering "Thanks for the fun time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my internet died 2 weeks in a row.   
> The next story will be the last story for a while which is a Sun X Wickie. since I'm going to continue my Remaster of Alolan Adventures.


	14. Controlling the Sun | Sun x Wicke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 5mart_1di0t https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/pseuds/5mart_1di0t

###  Aether Foundation 

Sun slowly walked through the whitewashed hallways, looking for a specific door, he stopped at a door and peeped through the window and found Wicke inside.

He felt his body heat up and his pants tighten as he watched her breasts. Elio had always a crush on Wicke ever since he first visited the Aether Foundation. 

She waved at him and Invited him inside. He let out a sigh and grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Hello dearie, what can I help you with?" She asked Elio's face flushed as her breasts were pushed up in an erotic way. "N-Nothing mam just wanted to look around" Elio nervously said. 

That statement was a complete lie, he was there to jerk off to Wickie, even though if it's in public. Wickie didn't buy his lie and noticed a bulge in his pants. "Does Madam Wickie turn you on?~" She seductively asked, 

Elio shyly looked away and nods, "Aww, You wanna do it?" She cups his bulge and starts stroking it.

"Y-yes mam!" He said quickly lowering his pants, then his boxers revealing his hardened meat. Wickie simply smiled at it and began to suck its tip.

"Mph!, Ah!" He moaned as his legs nearly collapsed due to pleasure. He grabbed Wickie's head and shoved it forwards to his cock.

Slightly gagging from the surprise push, Wickie continued to suck his cock in a sloppy manner as her hand fumbled with her breasts 

In no time Elio ejaculates, Blowing his warm seed into her succulent mouth, Moaning loudly.

As his semen slowly filled Wickie's mouth she gulped and drank a mouthful of his seed. "You sure came a lot~" She teased, Elio gave an awkward smile back

Then her phone rang, she walked to the phone picked up the receiver, she talked for about a few minutes until she placed down the receiver.

"I gotta get back to work-" She says flicking a switch turning on her Computer. Elio let out a sigh as he grabs his boxers off the floor.

"Hey! -I didn't say I we couldn't have a little fun~" She buried her hands under her dress and pulled down her panties. 

Elio's spirits we're rapidly lifted as would get a second chance to boink her. He quickly threw off his shirt and ran to the busty assistant.

Wicke leaned over her sealed and began typing, seeing an opportunity to surprise her, Elio buried his face onto her soaking pussy.

"Mph!, G-Go easy on me k? I have to get work done after all" She pleaded, Elio smiled back and slowly lapped her lips slowly & brushing her nub ever so lightly

After a few minutes of licking her vagina, Elio climbed on the chair on his knees and aimed at her entrance, Wicke gave a nod to proceed and he slowly inserted his penis

Wickie squeaked from the sensation, Elio followed soon with a grunt as he sinks his cock deeper into her caverns.

After reaching the base of his cock, Elio began moving his hips, making a quiet slapping sound ass his thighs made contact with the jelly-like butt

"C-Congrats!, you're now not a virgin" Wicke told him as she presses more keys on the keyboard "T-T-This feels great!" Eli moaned, quickening his pace. 

After one final push, Elio spurts his seed into her without her consent, "Elio!, I didn't say you could cum in me!" She scolded him, q

Wicke let out a sigh as Elio apologize d and began dressing up. "S-sorry mam, got a little too exicted there"

with those words, Elio fixed his hair and went out the door of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to stop Commissions for now and I'll start uploading my own stories & work on my remaster of Alolan Adventures


	15. Tanning session | Phoebe X Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe spends the afternoon sunbathing, she gets caught masturbating by an Ace Trainer, he pays her to fuck him.
> 
> Note: This takes place in the Pokemon Masters Universe, 
> 
> Inspired by: Phoebe Sunbathing | PudgeRuffian #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/68819471
> 
> 手コキ四天王フヨウ | 吉野ホダカ #pixiv https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64532725

###  Pasio Beach 

The sun shone brightly on Pasio, people were playing on the beach, people relaxing and Trainers battling. But one trainer, in fact, one of Hoenn's elite 4 decides it was a good time to get a tan. That Elite 4 Member was Phoebe, although she was born with light almond skin, she wanted it to be slightly darker, in fact, she has done this multiple times in the Hoenn region but she always got tan lines since she couldn't be naked due to the onslaught of visitors in the summer. But on Pasio, the sub-tropical environment makes getting a good tan easy. Phoebe found a great spot and laid down. It was quite far away from everyone and had a few palm trees to hide behind if someone came by. Phoebe checks her soundings one more time while she sets down her beach towel. "No one's around...Guess it's time" she told herself as she slipped her blue tube top off revealing her 30B Breasts. She found out that her tube top could double as a bra so she didn't have to wear one. Even though her breasts were a small size, her areola stuck out quite a bit and made her tits pointy. She quickly discarded her skirt and started playing with herself through her panties. Under her skirt was Gray panties with the Ghost Type Emblem embroidered on the front. She pressed her clit through the fabric and started circling the sensitive nub.

She quickly stifled the moan, she got hold of the panties waistband and threw it aside. She tested the waters by sinking a finger inside of her. She let out a slight moan as the fingers work their magic.

She started to pump her fingers in and out, moaning in ecstasy.

In unbeknownst to Phoebe, There was a male Camper enjoying the view. His pants we're nearby, a hand on his slippery cock jerking it hard, another hand held binoculars which he used to spy on the Ghost-type specialist.

Phoebe continued to pump her fingers into her. The other hand playing with her breasts massaging it and giving her nipple a good pinch every once in a while.

Not being outdone, the Camper began to increase his pace. Phoebe pinched her Clit as she begins to feel the desperate release she needed. 

Phoebe closed her eyes and continued ferociously fingering her couch when she sensed an aura, a human aura she quickly slipped in her beach towel, even though she was on the verge of getting caught she continues to fingers herself "Hello, Anyone there?" She calmly asks, she hears faint swears coming from a rock.

Unexpectedly, The voice revealed itself. "Alright, alright...You've caught me" he said as he moved out of his hiding spot. 

She thought it was gonna be a creepy old man, but no. It was a young fellow, "I was just picking up driftwood for a project when I saw you there. I took a few pictures but decided to just do it here" He shyly admitted.

Removing her fingers from her needy sex, she stood up. Phoebe let out an adorable giggle and invited him to get closer. "I see, you can get a closer look if you want," She says as she starts to dance. 

"- But I can't allow you to post nude pictures of me, How about we do a trade?" She continued 

He nodded and walked towards her, his pants bulging out from his excited friend. "T-Thank you miss, I'll never forget this" 

Phoebe lowers he hastily put on shorts and revealed his meat. "Sweet mother of Arceus!, You're huge!" She said as the 9 Inch rod slaps her cheek. 

"I-I am? B-But I just turned 15" He confusingly explained. She was shocked even more. Nevertheless, she took it into her mouth, successfully making it to his base. 

She told him to kneel down, he obeyed and Phoebe got on all fours. She continued to suck his meat, The Ace trainer moaning wildly, while Phoebe was casually fingering her own wet sex.

She released it from her mouth after a few more stokes and propped her self onto his cock. "Lay down, this will get wild. Try your best to stay calm and quiet" 

He laid down and grabbed Phoebe's ass and slammed her into his penis. She had previously had sex with Brendan back in Hoenn so her hymen had been torn along time ago.

She simply groans and begins to buck him wildly. She could tell that the Trainer was a beginner and subsequently a quick shot. 

She enjoyed what she could before his quick ejaculation. "I'm sorry miss!, I'm cumming!" He closed his eyes as waves of cum fill her. She was impressed that he came so much. 

She took a dollop of his semen and tasted it, Salty...But not horrible "Whoo, that was fun...we should part ways before someone thinks somethings up" 

"Well, sorry for being a quick shot...I promise I will get better!" He apologized, She gave him a quick giggle and planted a kiss on his limp cock. "No worries, Let me borrow your phone...I'll give you my number" She demands

"S-Sure thing! O-Oh by the way, my name is Michael" He introduced himself as he gives her his phone.

Phoebe fills the contact and takes a selfie of herself. Snap! Went the camera "I hope we can meet again someday!" She cheerfully says as she hands over the phone.

Phoebe goes back to enjoy the sun, while the Camper goes back to his camp. She could hear him whisper "Thank you for everything miss" 

Phoebe responded by giving a giggle, this attracted his attention. Phoebe blew a kiss at him and waved goodbye. His face was beyond red, he simply waves goodbye and continues his trek, a pile of driftwood on his other hand and the other covering his embarrassed face.


End file.
